


Yellow

by Dirk_Strider_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, dreamteam band au, karl is a dork, karl works at a cafe, no Nsfw, slowburn, theres dnf if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_Strider_writes/pseuds/Dirk_Strider_writes
Summary: Karl works at a cafe, and Sapnaps band plays at said cafe. To clarify because its not mentioned, Sapnap plays guitar, Dream plays bass, and George plays those pianos that have a dj mixer attached. George also doesn't sing, thats all Dream and Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Yellow

10:50 AM on a Saturday, almost a full day shift today. Karl yawned and opened the cafe doors. There were a couple people sitting in the shop, mostly college students and friends enjoying time together. 

It was quiet, just how Karl liked it. 

“Look alive Jacobs!” Karl quickly glanced up and barely caught the monster that was thrown at him. Wilbur chuckled, “drink up, your shift starts in ten minutes.”

“Thanks,” Karl giggled, heading behind the counter towards the back room, “you seem chipper today, what happened?” 

Will leaned against the counter, “my best friend Niki is in town, we’re meeting up for lunch. Reminds me, we’ve got a band coming in this afternoon, ‘round one, and I think Tubbo is supposed to do the afternoon shift with you.”

Karl let out a sigh of relief, “as long as it’s not Tommy we’ll be fine.”

Wilbur gave him a small smile, “go get ready for your shift.”

The shorter boy nodded, about to head into the back room. 

“And Karl?” 

He looked back, “Yeah Wilbur?”

“Maybe you’ll find a new boyfriend.”

Karl rolled his eyes, entering the back room. He sat on one of the boxes, cracking open the white monster and proceeding to chug it. Karl threw the can in the recycling, and shook off his jitters. He grabbed his apron, light blue with “Kinoko Cafe” embroidered in swirly letters with mushrooms on the front. 

Karl went back into the shop, tying up his apron as he situated himself at the till, seeing as wilbur was starting on a fresh pot of coffee. As if on queue, someone entered the shop, Karl put on a smile. 

“Hello welcome to Kinoko Cafe, how may I help you?” 

~~~

“George stop fucking up, we’ve got a gig today,” Dream sighed, setting his guitar down and flopping on the couch. 

“Well it’s kind of hard to play when Sapnap’s not here,” George rolled his eyes, “dumb bitch decided to go on a coffee run.”

“Hey, you need practice, and he wanted to scout out the stage.” The two fell into silence, things were awkward sometimes with their “complex” relationship as they called it. “You’re doing better George,” Dream stood, “you just need to start the drums a tad bit earlier, as soon as I say wait, that's when it starts.”

“Okay,” George huffed, “can you sing it acapella?” 

Dream nodded, “three, two- _I'll be your biggest fan and you'll be mine, but I still wanna break your heart and make you cry_ ,” Dream paused, “ _but won't you wait?_ ” George started the beat, Dream smiled, “ _You know it's too late, I'm on my own shit now-_ That was perfect! Good job.” 

George reached up to brush a lock of Dreams hair out of his face, “thanks,” their faces got closer, “y’know I’ve been thinking-”

“Hey, hey, _hey_ ,” Sapnap came into the garage, holding three coffees, “You know the rules about making out at band practice.”

“Sapnap we weren’t making out,” Dream straightened up, looking at his friend, “I was helping George.” 

“Sure, yeah, helping.” Sapnap handed out the coffees, before flopping on the couch with his own and chucking the tray in his recycling bin. “Anyways, the cafe is pretty cool, stage ain’t that big but we’ll manage,” he took a sip of his coffee, “the barista is kinda cute though.”

“What’s her name?” George sat next to Sapnap, warming up his hands with his coffee. 

Sapnap gave him a look, “I don’t know _his_ name.”

“Well maybe he’ll still be working when we’re there,” Dream sat on the other side of George. 

Sapnap nodded, _hopefully_. 

~~~

Karl placed croissant on a plate, then grabbed the ceramic mug full of tea and headed over to Ranboo’s table. “Here you go, Tubbo is finishing up in the back, and his break starts in five minutes.” 

“Thanks Karl,” the boy with the two toned hair smiled at him, “wait how’d you know I was here to see Tubbo-”

Karl set down everything and chuckled, “oh crap, you know I just realized the band is here, I’ll catch you later Ranboo.” 

He turned his attention to the door, where three guys tried their best to carry all their stuff in. Karl approached them, offering a soft smile, “hi, I’m Karl do you guys need any help setting up?” 

Sapnaps head shot up, freezing in place when he saw him. Putting on a smile, his chest filled with warmth, it's him.

Dream noticed this, and shook his head, “no I think we’re good, thank you.”

Karl nodded, completely oblivious to Sapnaps reaction. “Well I’m gonna be here the whole afternoon, so is Tubbo,” he gestured to the short boy at the counter, “so if you need anything let us know. The speakers and mics should be working by the way.” 

“Thank you,” George shot Karl a grin as they pushed Sapnap towards the stage. “Sap pull yourself together, jesus.” 

“He’s literally perfect, what do you want me to do?” Sapnap snapped out of his daze, setting his guitar case on one of the empty tables next to the stage.

“You’re literally dogwater Sapnap.”

“Say that again and I’ll box you like a fish.”

“Guys,” Dream snapped, “we need to set up.”

The two grumbled in protest but set up their equipment, Karl slid behind the counter with Tubbo. Tubbo started to change the coffee batch, but karl waved him off, telling him to go on break. Out of the corner of Karl’s eye, he saw Ranboos face light up when his friend sat next to him. 

There weren’t many people in the cafe, and so there wasn’t much of an audience for The Dream Team, but that was okay, they still would put on a show. 

“Hello, testing,” Sapnap spoke into the mic, making sure it was working. His voice echoed out of the speakers at the perfect volume, he smiled.

“Alright, hello!” Dream smiled, speaking into his mic, everyone turned to face them. “We’re The Dream Team, a local cover band, and we hope you enjoy the show.”

“I’m Sapnap,” the guitarist said when Dream finished, “The other two are Dream and George, my best friends.” He covered the mic with his hand, turning to the other two, “ready?” 

They nodded, and then they started to play. 

~~~

6 pm. An hour till closing. The band had played on and off. There were two people in the cafe other than Karl and Tubbo. One last song. 

“Alright, we’re gonna wrap up the night with a banger,” Sapnap grinned, “we hope you guys enjoy this one.” He started to play, and unlike the other songs this one caught Karls attention. “ _I should've stayed at home, 'Cause right now I see all these people that love me, but I still feel alone, can't help but check my phone_.” He looked up, locking eyes with Karl, “ _I could've made you mine… But no, it wasn't meant to be and see, I wasn't made for you, and you weren't made for me- Though it seemed so easy_.” 

_Fuck._ Karl felt warmth in the pit of his stomach, he gulped, daring not to break the eye contact. Sapnap was attractive, and it seemed so natural, his smile, the way he moved, it caught Karl in a trance.

At some point Sapnap broke the eye contact, probably to focus. But karl still stared at him, he wasn’t ready to fall in love again but it looked like there was a literal god in front of him. 

“ _I still wanna be your favorite boy,_ ” Sapnap caught Karls eyes again and smiled at him, “ _I wanna be the one, I might just be the one…_ ”


End file.
